Heartaches and Hope
by midnight Keito
Summary: Kagome has had it with Inuyasha! When she leaves to go to her time, she finds that Kikyo has more plans for her and Inuyasha, but what is she up to? And why is there two of them! In the end, what will happen to the whole group after this whole ordeal? IK
1. Running from Misery

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction but I think its really good. It's actually sad though so be forewarned. Just so I don't get sued, I don't own Inuyasha (even though I'm sure everyone wishes they did) and the characters in the story. However, there might be new characters later on in the story. Then I can say I own them (yippee!) Anyways, I will write more only if you guys review….so get cracking. I got some good ideas later for this that I hope you will like!

****

*Chapter one~ Running from misery* 

She was running as far away as she could to keep as much distance from herself from him. She received a few cuts and scraps that were causing the liquid blood to slowly drip down her legs, but she didn't care anymore. All she knew was she had to keep on running. The Bone Eater's Well was only a short way off and she could make it there if she kept on running. 

__

Don't think just run.

Kagome couldn't handle it. She dropped to forest floor knowing that her emotions were about to consume her. She had loved him for so long. She remembered the first time she saw him in that tree, so peaceful and vulnerable. That was the first time she knew that she had feelings for him, even if he looked like he was sleeping. But now, here she was running from the one guy that she loved, Inuyasha. 

She had to get to her time to think things through. It's the only place to get away from him to have her mind to herself. 

__

Run, don't look back. You know he will hurt you if you stay.

Kagome heard a distant noise in the trees and knew that he was coming. She started to speed her step to her maximum capabilities to try to put some more distant between them. But who was she trying to kid. Inuyasha was part demon and she was just…Kagome.

__

I can't believe he did this to me!

Kagome thoughts were echoing in her head as she continued to race through the forest. Already her legs were unstable and the only thing that kept her going was the sheer anger and hurt she felt. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was stuborned and sometimes cruel but she never figured him as someone who could break hearts.

While Kagome straddled on her thoughts she didn't even realize he was in front of her ready to snatch her to keep her from running until it was to late. The sudden impact and realization dawned on her when something grabbed her arm. It was gentle but he held on tight for he didn't want to let her go. 

Kagome didn't look into his eyes at first, even though she just wanted to find some explanation in them. Something to tell her what she saw back there wasn't true. That her true love (she would never admit that to him) had just kissed Kikyo on purpose. Inuyasha had just kissed Kikyo. 

"Let me explain Kagome, please." She could already sense the guilt in his voice. Some part of her wanted to believe he meant it but it didn't matter now. Silent tears streamed down her face to the forest floor and Inuyasha shuddered as he witnessed this. He never liked when she cried and it was worse to know that he was the one who caused her those tears.

Kagome stumbled to the ground, half on tiredness and half on the pure emotions that were racing through her head. She never felt so weak in all her life. 

__

Inuyasha is right when he says that to me, that I'm too weak to be a part of that group. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang deservers someone who can defend themselves, even if its against their own emotions. _If I was stronger maybe I could of stopped myself from falling in love, but no…_

Inuyasha helped her to a kneeling position but she slapped his hand away. She wasn't going to forgive him this time. One touch of him always wanted her to forgive him, whatever the reason she was so upset. But this time was different. He shattered her heart in a million pieces and that was unforgivable.

Inuyasha just stared at her trying to stand up. It took her awhile just to get on her knees. Inuyasha knew that she wanted to bolt but he wouldn't let her. He just wanted to hold her and protect her, but he can't really protect her from himself, can he?

He didn't know what do. He had just kissed Kikyo. It wasn't like he wanted her to. It just kind of happened. One minute he was alone sitting with his back to his favorite tree that he would sometimes use to think, and the next Kikyo arrived with out any warning to deliver a gentle but long kiss to his lips. He didn't try to stop her or anything because he was too stunned, but in his head he kept on thinking about Kagome_._

What would she think of this, or maybe what would she think if he kissed her. What would her kisses taste like? Maybe like her strawberry smelling hair…mmmm ~ Wait no…stop thinking of that idiot…can't get into that now…maybe later (hehehehe).

Kagome's sniffle snapped him back into reality. He didn't mean for her to be upset. If he knew she had been watching the whole time he would of never even thought about doing anything with…Kikyo. He didn't even see her wandering souls around her before she got too close. 

Kagome felt a strong hand move to her chin forcing her to look into his eyes but she just couldn't. Her bangs still covered her eyes as she knelt beside the now stranger that stood next to her. Finally he brought her chin up to meet eye to eye when he noticed the fear, hurt, and sadness in that she felt. He just let out a sigh and brought her into an awkward but comforting embrace.

Kagome was shocked. For that moment she stopped crying, but then it all came back to her and her sorrow turned into anger when she pictured the two love birds kissing.

Inuyasha didn't see it coming as Kagome let out the loudest "sit" command she was capable at the moment. The only bad part was that Inuyasha and Kagome were still hugging when she said it so she went down with him. Kagome had the advantage of being on top of him so she squirmed her way off of Inuyasha who was in serious pain.

Inuyasha noticed she was getting away and made a quick grab for her ankle, sending her toppling forward.

"Idiot, why the hell did you do that," Inuyasha got out with at least some kind of courage on his side.

Kagome was still too hurt to even give out one of her cruel remarks. All she did was stare at him with her tears still flowing. Inuyasha quickly held his tongue while still grasping her ankle.

"Don't think I'm letting you go any time soon Kagome, cause I'm not. We really need to talk about… stuff."

"I really don't feel like talking right now, Inuyasha. Obviously you're still having romances that I'm not too aware of and I just need to go back to my time and think."

Inuyasha hated when she went back to her time. He was left all alone thinking about her while she was doing some stupid things called "tests." 

__

Why the hell did she have to go home and do that crap when she could stay here and find the shikon shards with me. Unless she doesn't really want to be here with me. What if she never comes back. I just might of did the worst thing imaginable a guy could do to a girl and I don't think even Kagome could forgive me this time.

A wave of doubt raced through Inuyasha's mind and he wondered what would happen to their group now if Kagome didn't return. Worst of all what they would do to him if she didn't return.

"But…" He was quickly cut off with another "sit" and was shoved into the ground more than he already was. That gave Kagome the chance to run free of Inuyasha's grip and run for all it was worth. However the spell didn't subdue Inuyasha that long and he was quickly after her again. She managed to make it all the way to the well and was inches away from freedom before Kagome felt the familiar hand grasp her own. 

"Kagome, don't leave. I …" was all Inuyasha could say before Kagome cut him off again with a threat of unshed tears.

"What, Inuyasha. You need me. That's a laugh. Go back to Kikyo and I'm sure you can get all of you're 'needs' out of her. All I am to you is a shikon detector and that's all I'll ever be. Don't you dare go on about how much I mean to you otherwise because you sure don't give me anything that signals anything else. I'm not coming back so don't follow me. I'm sure you can manage finding the rest of the Shikon no tama by yourself considering you are the 'oh so powerful Inuyasha.' Goodbye and thanks for a broken heart."

With that Kagome broke from Inuyasha's embrace (who was too stupefied to notice) and was on her way to her own time, maybe for good.

When Inuyasha finally regained his trail of thought and absorbed what he had just heard, he was hurt that Kagome could say all of those things to him. He didn't want Kikyo but just wanted his Kagome.

All he managed to do was mumble something to himself that a full demon probably would not of heard.

"All I was going to say was that I loved you, that's all."

With that he turned around slowly and started to walk back to camp where he left his other companions there. He would soon be bombarded with questions that he really didn't feel like answering at the moment. As he 'flew' through the trees, Inuyasha didn't even realize that his own silent tears were making their way down his face to the disturbingly quiet forest floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My plan has worked," Kikyo said to herself as she watched Kagome go through the well to her own time and Inuyasha fly through the trees probably to think before he went back to his friends.

Kagome was now vulnerable and Inuyasha without Kagome is an easy target. He never fights to his full strength when she wasn't around. Kikyo never understood it but she didn't care. She wanted her revenge on him if it's the last thing she does.

"Once I take care of that girl, Inuyasha will be all mine…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Kagome got back to her time, she raced into the tranquility of her own bedroom. Why did she just say that to Inuyasha.

__

All I really wanted to say was that I'm jealous and I wanted you to pick me instead. Ahhh…now what am I saying. I know I love him but…Grrr!

Kagome let all her emotions out on her pillow pretending that it would all go away. First she got mad, then she cried, and then Kagome just sat there for a moment thinking.

__

Do I really want Inuyasha gone from my life, no matter what he just did. I know that I'm mad but the thought of never seeing him again. 

No, I can't think like that, he's gone and that's all that's to it. I will never see him again…or Shippou, or Miroku, or Sango. Oh no, I can't just leave them. They are my friends. If I don't help them find the Shikon no Tama and defeat Naraku, who knows what would happen. Miroku would be swallowed by his hand, Sango would never get revenge for her family, Shippou would not have anyone to take care of him, and Inuyasha will never become a full demon. But do I really want him like that. What if he becomes different somehow? I'm doing it again… stop it … I'm never going to see him again so I shouldn't care if he becomes full demon or not.

*sigh*

Kagome just sat on her bed allowing her thoughts drift her to a deep sleep. She could always just deal with it in the morning…

"Wake up Kagome!!!!!" her mother screamed into her ear trying to rouse the sleeping girl. 

__

Hmmmm… I guess she had a lot on her mind from the Warring States Era. She always loved her sleep when she had problems she couldn't solve just yet. She did arrive three days earlier than normal. I better let her sleep today. We can tell everyone that she has…ummm… well better ask grandpa again for another illness idea.

About three hours later Kagome woke up. When she looked up at the clock she freaked out because she was late for school…again. Even worse, she had a math test today. But of course she didn't study last night because she was too busy thinking about her other problems in another time. She could at least study on the way to school if she walked really slow. 

On her way out, her first instincts was to look straight at the shrine that had the well in it. Kagome couldn't help it. One half of her was hoping she would at least find Inuyasha standing stubbornly in front of the well just waiting to take her back. That would never happen. The other half of her wanted him to stay in his own time and do whatever he wanted without her having to know about it. To start new lives for the both of them was going to be hard, though. She was too involved and like hell was she going to let Kikyo stand in her way; it never stopped her before. 

It became more clearer to her the more she thought about it. She couldn't live without Inuyasha and her friends. If Kikyo was taking over, she would just have to get her out of the picture.

At that she dropped her books and went running towards the well, forgetting about her test that was worth 15% of her grade (yeah…). As soon as she was about to hobble over the well's edge an arrow nearly missed her leg and landed sticking out of the well. She couldn't believe it when she saw who shot that arrow.

"Speak of the devil, I was just going to find you… Kikyo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Inuyasha got back from thinking in his favorite tree, it was morning. He found his companions on the floor of Kaede's house in tight bundles wrapped in the sleeping bags Kagome had given them. They were really quite comfy but he would never sleep in it until no one was looking; it made him look weak on the floor in a ball of warmth. 

__

Kagome…

He couldn't stop thinking of her the whole night. She was hurt beyond belief and it was all his fault. It's always his fault. 

__

Goodbye and thanks for a broken heart.

His heart was throbbing every time he dwindled on that conversation. He just wanted to forget about it. It will be the same as it always was, he just had to give it some time. In about a week's time he'll go back for her and they would continue their quest. But what was the point now. He wouldn't travel with Kagome if it was against her will. If only he could admit his feelings to her. Like hell that would happen though.

Inuyasha was too absorbed with his thoughts that he didn't realize a certain Kistune was starting to stir. Inuyasha smelt the sweet taste of salty sweat dripping down his face. The poor kid was having a nightmare.

"Please Kagome, don't leave me! I'm sorry I always pick on Inuyasha, I'll stop if you'll just come back. Gomen, gomen!"

Inuyasha couldn't take it any more. He did love that Kitsune as family and it hurt to see him like that. With that he left the hut to go and get the only thing that would make him feel better, Kagome.

Alright….so what did you think? Ok, good, really really bad? Come on, I need some answers. If you want to express you're views (good or bad), I'll give you a hint. There is a little button in the left hand corner that says submit reviews. Try it! Next chapter will be up soon.

__


	2. Kikyo appears

I know this is pretty sad, but I actually got one review (thanx Yuna131 ~ you are my very first review!) Anyway, if you make me happy by sending me more reviews, I'll write more. So keep it up!

*Chapter two~ Kikyo appears*

Inuyasha was racing through the forest to get back to Kagome. It wasn't fair that HE was always the one that had to do it, but then again, he didn't want to be alone. He thought about it numerous times, and it always came up in his nightmares. He just couldn't stand it if all of his companions left him in the dark with nothing to think about but them and what he lost. No! That wasn't going to happen to him. He is the guy that will make it on top with everything that he wants, including HIS Kagome. 

Racing through the woods at top speeds brought him to that place that he dreaded, the Bone Eaters' Well. But something wasn't right. As he approached, he smelt something oddly familiar. It had the smell of flowers mixed in with soil and….clay. The hard bitter taste of that clay that blurred his senses because it belonged to that one person. She wasn't suppose to belong to this world, neither being dead or alive. She was simply Kikyo, a dead miko priestess that Naraku killed, wandering the earth for the soul purpose to bring Inuayasha to hell with her.

She stood there leaning against that same tree that he was sealed upon for 50 years. For some reason, she looked really pleased with herself. But yet, you sensed a longing in her for Inuyasha and….could this be….regret? 

"Inu….yasha….I'm so glad you came. You came for me, you sensed me."

"No Kikyo, I..I'm going to see Kagome not you," Inuyasha said to Kikyo. He slowly bowed his head for he was ashamed… ashamed of himself for thinking she was real. He couldn't look at her. Even though she wasn't the real Kikyo, one glance at her always brought back the memories that he wanted to stay hidden in his heart.

"Ohh… Inuyasha, why go after that stupid girl when you could be with me in hell. You know that's what you want, not with that pity reincarnation of me. The only reason she is alive is because of me. I am the only one that should belong into your heart!"

"No Kikyo, she is the one that belongs in my heart!" Inuyasha shot back with fierceness in his eyes. "She is the one that stayed with me all of these months even though I'm just a hanyou. She is the one that helps me when I'm hurt and she is the one that I now will protect even if it means my life. I know I owe my life to you, but I am starting to realize that I owe my life to Kagome too. Naraku killed you, not me! I will avenge your death and repay my sentence that way, but let me live my life with Kagome in peace!"

The hanyou found him shouting to Kikyo who just stood there stunned. She looked in his amber orbs and started to cry. Inuyasha then ran to her side and held her in an embrace that said 'I'm sorry.'

"Inuyasha… I know how much that girl means to you, but…. I'm not going to be the only one that will live in peace soon," Inuyasha looked down at her bright eyed with the sudden change in her voice. It didn't seem like she was the vulnerable miko crying in his arms. Its seemed like she suddenly became tinted with an evil energy. 

Kikyo then broke their embrace and looked at that hanyou straight in the face. "I always get my way Inuyasha and Kagome.. will.. die! In fact, she is probably dead in her time by one of my spells. Don't ever underestimate me Inuyasha. You will come to hell with me very soon!"

Inuyasha was taken aback. 'What did she mean that Kagome was dead in her time, how could that be? And how could Kikyo cast a spell in a whole different time period? This did not make sense! I have to go save Kagome before it is too late!' 

With that thought, Inuyasha left the dead miko and jumped into the well. Kikyo chuckled at his anger and frustration. "Too late my hanyou, too late." 

Pheww, my second chapter is done. Sorry it was so short but its Sunday and the last day of vacation…I do have another life besides inuyasha…well, maybe not. Anyway… next chapter will be up tomorrow if you review!


	3. Agony

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but homework was just pounded on me. I hope you keep on reading my story! Sorry for talking so much ~ here's the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will, so don't sue me.

*Chapter 3 ~ Agony *

__

"Speak of the devil, I was just going to find you… Kikyo."

She didn't know why she just said those words, but she did know that she wasn't going to let Kikyo take Inuyasha from her. She loved him too much. Just the thought of him gave her goose bumps on her skin. The only times Inuyasha ever really touched her was to hold her in constraint to look into her eyes for some response, or to help her if she was injured. When those times came, even if she was unconscious, it gave her such a sensation of pleasure and joy that she wanted to wrap her whole body and soul into it.

Now here she was, Kikyo maybe 100 feet away from her, trying to kill her. What was she doing here? How is she even here in HER time right now? It didn't make sense.

The wind started to shift in such away that it frightened Kagome. It wasn't natural, but that of Kikyo's energy rising. This kind of power didn't belong in her time. Of course she had some miko power in her, but it didn't come close to the aura Kikyo gave off. She had to get her back into her own time, especially away of the house.

"So you were looking for me, Kagome? That's a laugh; you can't search and find anything, so stop trying. Besides, I guess I found you first," said Kikyo with a monotonous tone. She didn't have feeling or any emotions. As Kikyo slowly raised her bow pointing in her direction, she could sense that this lack of feeling would ultimately kill Kagome. But she didn't want to die like this. Instead, she challenged the priestess with her own weapon. Of course her hand made bow was in no comparison to the one of Kikyo's. Kagome didn't worry, however, because she could hit with such accuracy now, not like the first time she tried out a bow. She had confidence.

The two mikos stared at each other, bows raised, each at the other's heart. Then Kagome noticed something. Kikyo was different. She couldn't put her finger on it. Then Kagome saw tattoo on her shoulder. It became visible when the wind shifted, and her kimono gently made its way to the side of her arm. 

"That wasn't there before," Kagome thought, as she stood posed in front of Kikyo's arrow path. She didn't even think you could tattoo an already dead person.

Kikyo noticed Kagome's stare at her shoulder, but ignored it. She knew that Kagome was going to die, thus she did not need to why her mission was to kill her and why. The real Kikyo made her for this soul purpose and was damned if she was going to let this little brat get her in the way of it. 

The wind started to shift again and Kagome locked eyes on Kikyo once again. This was it, her chance to finally get rid of Kikyo once and for all. This bitch has messed with her life too many times and her need for Inuyasha drove Kagome crazy. No, she was going to kill her before Kikyo killed her. It's going to be for every time she saw her kiss Inuyasha, every time they every touched while she watched hopelessly behind the tree. For the time she stole her jewel shards and let the rest of her gang suffer from their horrid memories and thoughts. Overall, it's going to be for her and Inuyasha, finally setting her to peace where she belongs. She had her chance at life, and it was Kagome's turn to live. 

The wind changed for the last time. The mikos let their bowstrings ring as their recently sent arrows were aiming for each other.

The silence was then interrupted by the splitting of skin, blood spraying, and the sheer pain that rippled through her body…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Review please! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Savoir

Thanks guys for waiting a really long long time. Now that summer is here, I'm hoping to finish this story and start at least two more. Thanks also for the people who were really patient, and to Amaya Hanyou for correcting my spelling, you were right.

I do not own Inuyasha for the last time, don't sue me.

_The wind changed for the last time. The mikos let their bowstrings ring as their recently sent arrows were aiming for each other. The silence was then interrupted by the splitting of skin, blood spraying, and the sheer pain that rippled through her body...   
  
_Chapter 4 Savior  
  
Her arm hurt. She looked at the arrow protruding from the wound in her shoulder. Kikyo had actually hit her! Kagome had no time to react when Kiyo fired her shot, but luckily her arrow had hit her first.  
  
Something wasn't right. She had hit Kikyo, yet wasn't she the better archer? She didn't care; all she knew was that Kikyo was on the ground in front of her, probably dead or unconscious. Kagome knew that her souls couldn't pass through her time, and thus the miko was weak and unable to be brought to life with out them.  
  
She tried to get up, but was unsuccessful. Kagome couldn't believe the amount of pain she was in. After the last attempt at even getting to her knees she know something was amiss. The arrow had to be poisoned. She did pass out after the initial shot, but soon regained consciousness, or at least she thought. She could have been out longer than expected, but who knew. Now here she was, all alone dying from loss of blood and poison.  
  
All she wanted to do right now was to be in Inuyasha's arms. She didn't care if they had a fight, they always did. She just wanted to say she was sorry, based on how much time she had left. If he didn't get here soon, she might die and never see him again.  
  
At that thought a sudden wave of sadness passed through her, constricting her throat. Kagome couldn't imagine a world with out him. He was her protector, and if she believed it or not, he was the one that she loved. The pain of losing him would never go away.  
  
Kagome started to feel like falling under again. She could barley keep her eyes open. If she could just hold out a little longer, maybe Inuyasha would come. If she prayed, maybe he will be her protector again, and everything would be ok.  
  
Please Inuyasha, come for me!  
  
With out realizing it, Kagome's eyes shut.  
  
Racing out of the well, Inuyasha could already smell the blood. It clung to him like miasma, suffocating him because he knew who the owner of that blood was...Kagome. He couldn't think. When he got out of that well, Inuyasha saw that she was laying against it unconscious in her own pool of blood. Sticking from her left shoulder was an arrow that belonged to the woman 100 ft away. But that was not just any other woman, that was Kikyo! Didn't he just see her on the other side five minutes ago?  
  
With all the confusion racing through his head and the sight of the two women that he loved covered in blood, his head reeled. With out thinking, he grabbed both Kagome and the imposter of Kikyo and went towards Kagome's house looking for someone to help him. He knew that Souta had a way to call the far superior doctors here using a 'telephone'. All he needed to do was to find that little brat!  
  
Before he reached the house, Kagome moaned while Kikyo remained silent. He knew Kagome was poisoned from the arrow, yet he couldn't figure out why. And why wasn't she dead? Kikyo had a far more accurate shot that Kagome, even if it was someone that was just an imposter. But he couldn't think of this now, Kagome needed his help.  
  
When she didn't make a sound and her breathing became shallow, he knew he had to move fast. Inuyasha wasn't going to allow her to die with him here. He wouldn't know what to do with out her. With this new determination, he flew passed Kagome's house at lightning speed in search of a hospital. He couldn't wait for someone to arrive with her in this condition. Besides, he was much faster than anyone in this time. Inuyasha didn't care if people were staring at him; he was going to save his Kagome!  
  
Dream sequence  
  
She was running. The pain in her shoulder was now unbearable. She didn't know what was wrong or whom she was running from, but she knew she had to get away. In the back of her head she heard the familiar words.  
  
Run away. He will hurt you if you stay.  
  
But it wasn't Inuyasha she was running from this time. It was much more evil.  
  
She couldn't see. The blackness consumed her already impaired senses, and left her in a state of frenzy. Kagome heard laughter around her, but she couldn't tell from which direction it was coming from. It sounded familiar, yet she couldn't place it. All she knew was that it brought the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and made her terrified.  
  
Suddenly, an awkward feeling passed through her. It was like she was being ripped apart in two, literally. She could sense her mind was being separated from her body. Her body was aching with the stress of it all.  
  
She screamed with tear-filled eyes. The pain was too much. Her legs were somehow being ripped into two. Her arms were searing with more pain. Her agony felt like it lasted forever until she was on the floor in the darkness cuddled into a small ball. But the pain wouldn't go away. She tried to scream again, but she was lost for words. It was the weirdest pain she had ever experienced, and she had gone through some serious injuries before.  
  
As suddenly as it started, the pain stopped. For some reason, she couldn't move, she was immobile. Kagome could only tilt her head from her lying position. But what she saw was shocking. Standing before her was a duplicate of her. It was like looking at yourself in a mirror, only in a different position from what you are actually looking at. The only difference between her and this other Kagome was that she had a tattoo on her shoulder, almost exactly the place she was shot from the arrow. It was a design of heart being twirled with a dark wind, almost on the verge of consuming the lovely spirit.  
  
When Kagome got her voice back, she screamed.  
  
End of dream sequence  
  
Inuyasha held her in her hospital bed looking over her while her nightmare passed. He was helpless. This time he couldn't chase the monsters that she was fighting.  
  
Kagome was trying to get free of his hold, almost like he was hurting her. However, he wouldn't let go. Inuyasha swore to himself that what ever happened, Kagome was going to remain safe in his arms. It didn't matter that the doctors tried to take her away from him; he always kept her hand in his.  
  
When she started to scream, he winced. It became suddenly apparent to him that she was in serious pain. But it wasn't from her shoulder wound; it was as though she was facing much more.  
  
Then Kagome fluttered her eyes and stared straight at him while he took a deep breath. It was so unexpected that she opened her eyes and actually saw him. He wanted to jump up with joy. For Kagome's sake, though, he kept her gaze, making her know that he was with her.  
  
"My savior," was all Kagome said before she slipped back to a deep sleep. 


End file.
